


Just Once

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beard Braiding, Beards, Fluff, M/M, ldflksjdfklajs sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on my headcanon blog. Prompt: Kili has only ever braided his hair once, just to please Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Fili sat before Kili, waiting patiently as Kili wove intricate braids into his hair. His hands weaved swiftly and deftly through Fili’s golden hair, moving in a soothing rhythm. Fili sighed contentedly and leaned his neck back, closing his eyes.  
“Brother,” he said. “Why don’t you ever braid your hair?” Kili shook his head.  
“I told you, Fili, they get caught in my bowstring. Now shut up and let me finish, Uncle Thorin will be mad if we’re late again.” He clasped the last braid into place, and Fili turned his body to sit between his brother’s legs on the side of his bed.  
“Come on, won’t you let me braid them just once? They would suit you.” He pressed a swift kiss to Kili’s lips, tugging lightly at the younger dwarf’s hair. “I’ll let you braid my moustache.” Kili chased the blonde dwarf’s lips with his, leaning up to kiss his older brother, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring them closer together.  
“Fine. But quickly, I don’t want another lecture about the importance of timeliness.”  
Fili grabbed a strand of hair near his brother’s temple and began to weave, creating a tight braid. He swiftly braided his way down the strand of hair, stopping when about an inch of hair was left. Kili placed one of the ornate metal hair clasps in his hand, and Fili fastened the braid tightly. He planted a kiss gently on Kili’s temple, just above the braid, and moved to the other side, repeating the simple braid. Again he sealed it with a kiss.  
Fili pulled away, smiling at his brother. “There. Much better.” Kili smiled sheepishly and tugged at one of them.  
“Thanks. We should probably go to training now, before Uncle Thorin comes looking for us.” Fili leaned back into Kili’s lap for a last kiss before standing up briskly and sashaying out the door.  
“Beat you to the courtyard,” he yelled, and Kili dashed out after him.

“Late, again?” Thorin roared. “What’s your excuse this time? Never mind that, just start your drills. I’ll think of a suitable punishment later.” He moved to go check on the other warriors-in-training, but paused briefly. “I see you’ve finally started putting braids in your hair, Kili. They suit you,” He remarked, before heading off to make sure none of the younger warriors were stabbing one another. Kili could see Fili smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.  
“I told you so, brother dearest.”


End file.
